


Wave In The Chaos

by SapphicHymns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yaz doesn't like parties, alternative universe, and it shows, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHymns/pseuds/SapphicHymns
Summary: Yasmin Khan wasn't one for loud parties that felt they were celebrating an upcoming apocalypse.





	Wave In The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written but I'm so thirsty for Doctor Who that I decided "I'll just write something and hope it goes well!" Can find me @sapphichymns on Tumblr.
> 
> Inspired by "The Waves" by BASTILLE.

Yasmin Khan wasn't one for loud parties that felt they were celebrating an upcoming apocalypse. The mess of bodies colliding, the intangible conversations and the rather loud synth music. This time around, she agreed. All because Ryan spent the favour she owes to convince her to go to the party.

 

Yaz had planned for this party to unwind from the police work she has been doing, though they, mostly, involved petty fights over parking spaces. Yet, she felt the party wasn’t having the effect she intended it to have.

 

That feeling didn't last long.

 

During a ‘conversation’ (she wasn’t taking part) with Ryan and some of his mates, Yaz noticed a blonde woman. With the ongoing chaos of the party, she could see the woman. It felt like a wave crashing into Yaz and blocked everything. Conversations and music became muffled. People crammed in the small living room, gone. 

 

Save for the woman. Short hair, pierced ear, a dark red t-shirt sporting a rainbow, suspenders, dark blue jeans and black boots. The woman glanced at Yaz's direction and gave a small warm smile. Yaz's cheeks instantly became red.

 

“Yaz?” Hearing her name pulled her back to the reality. “Are you okay?” Ryan, asked, worried. Yaz looked at the woman’s general direction and noticed she wasn’t there.

 

“I-I’m fine. I’m going to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air.”

 

“Sure, no problem. Just be careful, it’s quite chilly outside.”

 

“Graham is really influencing you, huh?” Yaz laughs.

 

Ryan scratches the back of his neck and gives a timid smile, “I guess he is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan was right, it was chilly outside but, also, windy. Yaz would get a cold if she wasn’t wearing her fluffy coat. She was alone outside, or, so she thought till she noticed the blonde woman was sitting on the small wall close to the road.

 

“Kinda disappointing there is no way to see the stars tonight with all fog.”

 

The comment caught Yaz off guard. She walked towards the woman and noticed she wasn’t wearing a jacket “Aren’t you cold?”   
  
“Nah, quite resistant to the cold.” she spared a glance at Yaz “Name’s Johanna Smith, but you can call me Jo.”

 

“Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends.”

 

“Enjoying the party? You seemed quite bored when I saw earlier.”

 

Yaz released a small sigh “Can't say I am. I have to admit I'm not one for this kind of party. Mostly came here for a friend.”

 

Both fell silent, but it wasn’t awkward. It felt they knew each other for years and weren’t strangers. It felt familiar and warm. Though Yaz couldn’t help to notice that Jo was, visibly, shaking and decides to remove her coat.

 

“Here, have my coat. You are obviously cold.”

 

Jo takes the coat and puts it on “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome” Yaz says, sitting down next to blonde. “On the positive side, even with all this fog, the full moon is still shining through. It is quite beauti--” she looked at Jo, and thanks to the light of the moon, she realized how alluring Jo was. Hazel eyes studying her every movement and a proud smile. All Yaz could do at that moment was blush. If, at that moment, Jo proposed to explore the universe, Yaz wouldn’t hesitate and would say yes.

 

“Is it okay if I ask you to stay here and watch the moon with me?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Both observed the sky, breaking to small talk from time to time. It was the first time, since she arrived to this party, Yaz was, truly, having fun.


End file.
